


In the Dark of Night

by MandatoryTomato



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crying, Gen, Hurt Percy, It's not like really bad torture, Major Character Injury, More like I'll twist this dagger into you, Poor Percy, Survivor Guilt, That kind of torture, Torture, Zoë Nightshade & Percy Jackson Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandatoryTomato/pseuds/MandatoryTomato
Summary: “Zoe, have we won?”“Not quite yet. Your Fathers bane still remains.”“You’ll stay till we win, right? You’ll tell them how much I’ll miss them. You’ll tell them I’m sorry. I’m so damn, sorry.” Percy's pale hand shook as he reached out to grasp Zoë’s, and instead of pulling away from his touch, she found herself accepting his hold.She stroked the palm of his hand with her thumb. “I- I will attempt to pass on that message,” Zoë said, “Though, I make no promises.”
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Zoë Nightshade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	In the Dark of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic for the PJO fandom so the characters may be a little OOC, however, I don't think it's too terrible. At the very least, it's readable. Now this story is kind of morbid, please, if you don't feel like you can read this type of thing, don't read it. 
> 
> On a side note, I personally think of Percy and Zoë’s relationship here as friends, not lovers but you can read it however you want.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy and if you have any tags or things that you want me to add tell me! I'm not very good at tagging so it'll be helpful.

Lightning streaked across the sky and rain halted its strong drum to the muddy ground when Percy was stabbed. He grunted as the dagger pierced its way through dense muscles and bone as though they were made of butter. Riptide clattered to the ground, his hand unable to keep a firm grip any longer. 

Seeing as Perseus so weak and injured, the small earthborn took his time slowly dragging out his blade, making sure to twist it painfully. Percy screamed and thrashed as he tried to push himself away. “Trying to fight back, are we now? Going to drown me with your Daddies gifts? Where is the water though, godling ?” His gruesome face held an ugly smirk, poisonous green eyes were devoid of anything but disguised anger as he brought his crusty lips to Percy’s ear. “There is none. Only mud and dirt remains.”

Percy glared at the earthborn. “Obviously,” He spat, “We’re in the middle of an old, muddy wheat field turned homicidal giant HQ.” A low growl told Percy, that wasn’t the right thing to say.

“How does it feel, Demigod, ” The monster spat, “To know you are at my mercy?” He swiftly whacked his fist across Percy's head causing Percy to hiss and stagger to the ground. His chest was screaming in pain. He groaned and cradled his head.

Another sudden hit drew him back to reality with a burst of agony in his gut. Percy kicked out at the earthborn, but the only reward he got for his attitude was being grabbed by the foot and slammed back down to the earth.

“It quite clearly makes you feel brave as all you seem to be able to do is kick your feet and wave your hands.”

Dazed and confused, he tried to get up only to be kicked back down by Gaia’s small son. His face hit the dirt, mud-caked his hair and irritated his eyes.

“Pathetic.” The clay monster rumbled, “Your Father must be heavily disappointed.” He reeled back his fist, ready to cave Percy’s head in when he suddenly stopped. Percy watched as the monster grinned and said four words that made Percy’s world stop spinning.

“Mother has your blood.” Then it walked away to rejoin the battle. Its heavy retreating footsteps sounded like drills pounding into Percy’s skull. 

‘ _Damn it_!’ Percy thought, ‘ _Blood, of course, why am I so damn stupid_?’ He attempted once again to heave himself up but his arms gave way making him slump back into the earth.

In the distance, he could faintly hear his friends voices and the familiar clashing of weapons. It made him wonder how far he and the monster hoard he faced had strayed from the main field. 

He looked around at the dark, barren wasteland around him. His eyes were drawn to the battling forms of Giants, monsters, demigods and gods. The ground trembled and rocked as a Giant fell. Without the suns light, it was hard to tell which Giant it was, but by the look of it, the Giant was Enceladus. The Bane of Athena. Percy huffed in relief and mentally cheered for Annabeth. By the looks of things, Gaia’s little boy band wasn’t doing so well. The gods were there, and so were the demigods (even as scarce as they were on that field). There were at least enough to help send all the Giants back to Tartarus. Maybe things would be alright, for them at least.

Percy could feel his strength waning with each passing second. He knew that by now, a notable amount of blood would be gushing from his wound. He felt his heartbeat slowly weaken, and his muscles slowly lose tension. Though, strangely enough, he’d never felt more at ease. Of course, he was scared. It’s not like he wanted to leave his life behind. Leave Annabeth behind but… The fates don’t make mistakes. He was going to die, and she would move on. They all would. 

As the barren field around him blurred all he could focus on was the shadowed grey sky. Through the patches of unfilled cloud, he saw bright lights and Zoë was right, the stars really were beautiful. They twinkled and glittered before disappearing into the lifeless clouds. Their slow dance undisturbed by the wars of the Gods. Unintentionally, his eyes wandered to The Hunteress, conveniently the only patch of clear sky left.

He could’ve sworn he’d seen a faint silhouette of a form crouching over him, smiling a sad smile. 

He reached up, trying to touch it, but it evaded his hand. It’s translucent figure shimmered and slowly more formed recognisable features. A slightly upturned nose, graceful stance and dark eyes made her identity glaringly obvious to Percy. Her form glowed softly, as though she was made of stardust. She wore a loose-fitting chiton that waved in the slight breeze. 

He reached up, trying to touch her, but she evaded his hand. Her translucent figure shimmered, as though she was made of stardust. “Zoë.” He mumbled, letting his arm drop back down beside him. “I-”.

“Hush, Perseus. Whatever apologies are about to spill from your mouth, keep them. My death was no fault of yours.”

“How’d you know I was gonna apologise?” He asked, confused.

Zoë knelt beside him and grimaced slightly. “I have been… watching you, for a while now. I have seen you grow to the man you have become. I suppose I just knew because you are you.”

“Stalker.” Percy quipped, “Why’ve you been watching me, though? I thought you hated males.”

“You are an exception. Since Herakles, I thought all males were the same; filthy pigs; that used females for their own gain. I lived my life so bitterly at a males actions that I turned a blind eye to those few that were pure. Journeying with you made me realise how foolish I had been. Do not get me wrong, I will never regret joining the Hunt, I lived my life fully and served my Lady well. That is something I did not need a man to be able to do. You merely opened my eyes a bit wider.” She explained.

Percy nodded, and they both settled into a comfortable silence.

Percy kept his focus on Zoë. He knew he must’ve looked like some kind of zombie. Mud splattered his face and smudged across his already ruined shirt. His usual beach tan was gone, replaced by paling skin. He gently rested his hand over the dagger sized hole in his chest and shivered at the touch of his own cold flesh. Blood soaked the ground beneath him. Just one tiny drop of blood from a heroine was now all it would take for Gaia to rise. 

He’d usually be angry about that, maybe disturbed but all he could bring himself to feel was detachment. For once, he wouldn’t have to stick around for the aftermath. Percy wouldn’t be one of the ones lighting the shrouds, no, he’d be one of the bodies burning. It felt good knowing that in twenty minutes at the least, there would be eternal peace. He would finally see all of those he lost. It would be like the old days at Camp but less pressuring. No more quests, no more gods, no more fighting. 

The son of Poseidon grimaced as a sharp sting of pain jolted through his body. 

Zoë edged slightly closer, her faint fingers ghosted over his chest. “Soon, it will be over, Perseus. You will be free.”

Percy nodded stiffly. “I’m still sorry I failed you. You still would be alive if I had-” He was interrupted by his own coughing. Blood splattered from his pale lips. 

Zoë frowned. “What makes you think you could’ve saved me? I made my decision, and I served my Lady. That is something I am not regretful of.” 

He shook his head. “I’m weak.” He managed to choke out. “Could’ve trained. Could’ve saved more.” 

“Do you blame any of your fellow demigods for your wound?” Zoë asked, obsidian eyes boring into whatever soul he had left.

“No. Never.”

She looked at him knowingly, one eyebrow raised. “Then there is the answer. Take it, do not allow your last moments to be those the most laden with guilt.” 

Percy stared at her. Her words struck him, hard and heavy. Ever since he learned about the Great Prophecy, he knew his life would be a forfeit, but it took him longer to realise that those he surrounded himself with would carry that burden too. He had learnt that quickly as more and more allies and friends slipped from his grasp. In the start there were many and in the end, there were few. But… he didn’t choose war. He didn’t force them to fight, and he certainly didn’t wish for their deaths. It wasn’t his fault. 

Percy grinned up at her, eyes damp with tears. “Thanks, Zoë. You're great.” 

“Yes, Jackson. I suppose I am rather great, you are not too bad yourself- For a male at least.” 

Their conversation bled into silence, both content with just being there. Percy could tell he only at least a minute left, each breath was coming out ragged and slow. His chest was only a dull ache, the nerves around his injury rapidly dying off. He felt like he was floating on the summer water with the sun beaming above him. This was the best he had ever felt. He shut his eyes, willing to embrace the tranquil waters.

“Perseus,” Zoë’s voice jolted him away from slumber, “The gods are winning. Only two Giants remain.”

Percy tried to open his eyes, but it was like they had fused shut. He grimaced and murmured, “Great, that’s great.”

“Yes, it is spectacular.” 

“... Hey, Zoë?” He rasped, finding the air a tad less breathable.

“Yes, Perseus?”

“Thank you for being here, thank you for staying. I don’t want to die alone.” Percy choked out. A few small tears began to fall from his eyes, but Zoë wiped them away. 

“You will never be alone. There is and always will be someone watching you, whether you see who they are, or you do not. As for your gratitude… You are welcome, you of all men do not deserve to leave alone. I will be joining you when you make haste for the underworld. My Lady is happy, the Hunt is fine, and Olympus will be safe- I hope at least. I have no reason to stay in the stars any longer.”

A wobbly smile formed on Percy’s face. “You’ll stay?”

“I will stay.”

Finally, it sunk in that he was going to die. He had known he, was going to die ever since Zoë had appeared, perhaps even before that but it didn’t really click. Now it did, and as much a Percy hated admitting it, he was scared. He’d no longer have a future with Annabeth. There would be no going to New Rome and studying there, no first home, no kids, no grandkids. No legacy. Hades, Percy wouldn’t even be able to watch his friends grow older and get married. He’d promised Hazel he’d be there for her wedding, to walk her down the aisle and hand her to her newly wedded husband. 

His eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t want to go.”

“You will see them again, just pray you do not see them too soon.” Zoë threaded her fingers through his matted raven locks, trying to comfort him. “The afterlife is quiet. Peaceful. Everything you would dream of it. Do not fight Thanatos’ pull. It will only make leaving more painful.”

“Yeah… yeah,” Percy said, his speech slowing down, “Have we won?” 

“Not quite yet. Your Fathers bane remains.”

Percy forced his eyes open and squinted at Zoë. His eyes were glazed and slowly dimming, turning from vibrant sea green to a murky sea foam grey. 

“You’ll stay till we win, right? You’ll tell them how much I’ll miss them. You’ll tell them I’m sorry. I’m so damn, sorry.” His pale hand shook as he reached out to grasp Zoë’s, and instead of pulling away from his touch, she found herself accepting his hold. 

She stroked the palm of his hand with her thumb. “I- I will attempt to pass on that message,” Zoë said, “Though, I make no promises.”

The corner of his mouth quirked up, forming that endearing little smile. They were still for a few seconds, both knowing what would come next and neither wanting the future to pass so soon. “You are a good man,” Zoë whispered, “You deserved more than what the Fates have laid down for you. You should be living a long life, not one consisting of only sixteen years.” 

Percy squeezed her hand slightly as his eyes wandered to the night sky. “Bob says, hello.” He murmured to the stars. “Bob…” 

His hand fell limp in her grasp. Zoë pulled her hand from his scalp and gently closed his eyes. Their empty depths unnerved her, the flame-filled passion that often filled them had died off like a flame in a storm. In all of her time spent watching over him, he had never been so still. So quiet.

“Goodbye, Perseus. I will see you soon in Elysium, but first… I will at least try to honour your request.” She gave his hand one last small squeeze before looking over the destroyed ground and at the dying form of Polybotes. The wind blew her hair, its sudden chill made her shiver. 

Why had she come? This was a fair bit more painful than she thought it would be. Yes, she was attached to the boy. He was noble and loyal, different from many other men, but she never realised how much he had grown on her. Like an annoying kind of fungi, at first but (as much as she disliked disregarding her reputation), that fungi had transformed into a friend. Not a close friend, but someone she respected all the same.

She sighed and stood up. Now was not the time to ponder over her reasons for coming to him. She had come because she owed it to him, end of story. Instead, she focused her thoughts on other things, like how the gods had won, for now. The Giants were one thing, but Gaia? Ouranos had told Zoë many tales of what that particular Primordial could do. 

Zoë knew that they were unaware of the slow stem of blood that was making its way down Hazel’s ankle. All of them were too high from adrenaline to notice, which was unfortunate because…

Their Hero wouldn’t be able to save them this time.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcome and ideas on the next chapter are also welcome and will be taken note of. I have a slight idea of where to go with this but the final product will most likely be wildly different.


End file.
